So He Doesn't Forget
by Prusse
Summary: Quelqu'un demande à Kumajiro pourquoi il demande toujours à Canada qui il est. Et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la réponse. TRADUCTION


**Auteur : Pirates VS Ninjas**

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Ce texte ne m'apparteint pas et a été écrit par **Pirates VS Ninjas**, je ne suis que la traductrice, et l'univers est bien évidemment tiré de l'esprit awesome de Hidekazu !

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à **Pirates VS Ninjas** pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ce texte ! Je dois dire qu'il est touchant... et on peut s'imaginer plusieurs personnages parlant à Kumajiro ! Pour ma part, j'ai hésité entre Alfred et Arthur tout le long du texte... j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

><p><strong>So He Doesn't Forget<strong>

* * *

><p>(PDV Inconnu)<p>

« Hé, pourquoi tu demandes toujours à Canada qui il est ? Je veux dire, il te nourrit, il t'aime, et il prend soin de toi et tu n'es même pas fichu de te rappeler de son nom, même si lui ne se souviendrait pas du tien, il essaierait de se rappeler de toi... » demandai-je en regardant l'ours polaire, Kumajiro, qui mangeait des pancakes à même le sol.

Puis Kumajiro jeta un regard à Canada qui lavait joyeusement les plats en fredonnant une chanson d'un de ses groupes, c'était lequel déjà ? Ah oui, Marianas Trench, c'est ça. De toute façon, Canada était trop occupé pour entendre ce que je venais de demander à son ours par pure curiosité – ça m'avait toujours intrigué que son ours ne puisse jamais se souvenir de son nom peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait répété à son ours qu'il était Canada, le gars qui le nourrissait.

« Pour qu'il n'oublie pas... »

La réponse fut soudaine, si soudaine que je sursautai presque vu qu'il était resté silencieux et calme. Je fixai Kumajiro et lâchai, « Quoi donc ? » Kumajiro détacha son regard de Canada et répondit, « Pour qu'il n'oublie pas... »

Je ne compris pas, qu'est-ce qu'essayait de dire Kumajiro ? Pour qu'il n'oublie pas quoi ?

Kumajiro riva ses yeux aux miens et continua « Pour qu'il n'oublie pas _qui_ il est, _ce qu'il_ est... Pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il est une Nation comme vous... Pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas... Il a besoin de le savoir, tout le temps. Il a besoin de toujours s'en souvenir... Qu'il est comme les autres Nations, qu'il n'est pas simplement Matthew Williams mais aussi Canada... Une véritable Nation, quelqu'un d'important dans le monde... Quand il commence à disparaître, quand les gens oublient qui il est, ou qu'il est là. J'ai besoin de lui demander qui il est, pour qu'il dise qu'il est Canada... Pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il ne disparaisse plus, et je sais que si je lui demande juste assez, il arrêtera de disparaître et il se souviendra toujours de qui il est, pour qu'il n'oublie pas... Un jour... Il se souviendra toujours de qui il est... »

Je n'ai pu que fixer Kumajiro, incertain de ce que je devais rétorquer à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je passai mon regard sur Kumajiro qui marchait vers son maître, vers Canada. Je n'ai pu que regarder Kumajiro donner des coups de pattes joueurs dans les jambes de Canada, le faisant lâcher les plats qu'il lavait pour baisser le regard, Canada sembla un instant confus et Kumajiro lui murmura un « Fatigué... » qui fit sourire le canadien.

Je n'ai pu que regarder Canada se pencher pour soulever l'ours et dire « Fatigué, hein ? Allez, je vais te border dans mon lit... » puis Kumajiro leva les yeux vers lui, pencha la tête et demanda « Qui t'es ? » J'ai pensé avec certitude que Canada devait se sentir disparaître dans le néant quand Kumajiro lui posa cette question.

Je n'ai pu que regarder Canada soupirer et dire, un sourire difficile aux lèvres « C'est moi, tu sais, celui qui te nourrit ? Matthew ?... Canada ? » J'aurais pu jurer avoir vu ses yeux prendre un éclat plus brillant quand il a dit ce mot. Comme s'il ne disparaissait plus.

Je n'ai pu que regarder Canada étreindre son ours et le porter dans sa chambre pour le border. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que clore les yeux et réfléchir à tout ce qu'avait dit Kumajiro...

Peut-être que... Il était temps pour moi d'arrêter d'oublier qui il était maintenant...

_End_

* * *

><p>Voilààà~~! N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît, histoire que je rentrascrise vos petits mots à l'auteur ;)<p> 


End file.
